paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
Saskatchewan Youth Parliament
The Saskatchewan Youth Parliament (SYP) is a non-partisan organization of young people that meets to discuss and debate political and social issues. Members learn about the mechanics of government, such as parliamentary procedure, decision making, and the rules of debate in a parliamentary democracy. Additionally, members are exposed to a variety of viewpoints from youth from around Saskatchewan. At its annual Christmas session, SYP members are given the privilege of debating at the Saskatchewan Legislature in Regina, in the same seats as the real Members of the Legislative Assembly. SYP is run for youth by youth by a cabinet elected at the Annual Christmas Session each year. Cabinet does everything from planning the events, to finances and communications. History SYP first met in 1912 as the Saskatchewan Older Boys' Parliament. However, it had a shaky beginning and collapsed after a few years of existence. In 1923, SYP was revived under the TUXIS movement as an organisation for Christian boys. That Christmas, the session was held at the Saskatchewan Legislature, where it has been held almost every year since. There were no sessions of the SYP during the Great Depression and World War II. This resulted in a fifteen year gap between the 8th and 9th sessions of the SYP. It was not until 1945 that the SYP met again. At that time, the Saskatchewan Older Boys' Parliament began its evolution towards what is now called SYP. There were many spirited debates on whether to admit females, non-Christians and smokers. The members at the time decided to allow smokers to join but not females or non-Christians. In 1969, the members of the Saskatchewan Older Boys' Parliament debated a resolution that would permit young women to join the organisation. One of the members at the time was former Saskatchewan premier Lorne Calvert, who gave a (reportedly tongue in cheek) speech against admitting female members. It was not until 1972 that females and non-Christians were allowed to join. At that time, the name was changed to Saskatchewan Youth Parliament. In 1987, SYP celebrated its 75th Anniversary. To celebrate, a reunion was held which brought together different generations of SYP alumni. Soon afterward, a new draft constitution and standing orders were prepared. These came into effect in 1988. Throughout the years, a number of SYP alumni have become notable political leaders, including former Prime Minister the Right Honourable John Diefenbaker, former MP Simon De Jong, former Federal Cabinet Minister Ralph Goodale, Lorne Calvert, MLA Mark Wartman, MLA Ken Cheveldayoff, and former Reform Party of Canada Executive Council Member Nolan Berg. Many other former members have also made their mark on Saskatchewan and on Canada such as lawyers, diplomats and journalists. Annual Events SYP has four events each year, the biggest event of these being the Annual Christmas Session which takes place in Regina. At Session the members take part in a number of activities, which include debate in the Saskatchewan Legislature, a formal dinner with the Lieutenant Governor, cabinet elections and the annual budget is passed. Session is also the opportunity for the organization to debate and pass legislation that effects the operation of the organization. For example, each of the cabinet positions has a piece of legislation that governs the duties and responsibilities of that portfolio. The topics for debate are chosen by the members themselves at the event and are often related to topics that are of interest or are featured in the news. For example, switching to a nuclear-based energy system was a favourite debate resolution during the early 1990s. Other perennial topics include the death penalty, abortion, and the legalization of marijuana. The three other events held through out the year take place in March, May and November. This are called "Minis" because they are held over a weekend in each of the listed months and are like a Mini Session. The location of the March and May minis vary each year, but tend to be either a North/South town or city or an East/West town or city. These events do not involve legislation or a budget. The November Mini is always held in Saskatoon and is the yearly Tri-Provincial event. Saskatchewan Youth Parliament invites the Youth Parliament of Manitoba and the TUXIS Parliament of Alberta to join them in a weekend of debating. There are also Cabinet meetings held in January, July and September, as well as at each official event as a time for the Executive Council (Cabinet) to discuss the running of Saskatchewan Youth Parliament. The next SYP event is on March 14-16, 2008, in LaFleche. List of Premiers The following are the individuals who have been the Premier of Saskatchewan Youth Parliament and the year they were Premier * 1985 - Scott Banda * 1986 - Kenton Vaughan * 1987 - Angie Banda * 1989 - Ken Millard * 1990 - Scott Quendack * 1991 - Matt Cohen * 1992 - Michael Gange * 1993 - Mary Lou Kowalski * 1994 - Troy Snider * 1995 - Dawn Anhorn * 1996 - Howie Millard * 1997 - Andrew Smith * 1998 - Tricia Kaminski * 1999 - Kurt Gibb * 2000 - Steven Lloyd * 2001 - Nick Hill * 2002 - Angela Zwaagstra * 2003 - Matt Leisle * 2004 - Matt Leisle * 2005 - David Chevrier * 2006 - Arielle Zerr * 2007 - Jennifer Grondin * 2008 - Joren Burton See also * Western Canada Youth Parliament * Youth Parliament of Canada/Parlement jeunesse du Canada * History of Youth Work * Model parliament External links * Saskatchewan Youth Parliament Category:Youth Saskatchewan County]]